WTNOF Episode 15: Escape
Escaping from the Lunar Base, B.J. is once again at the London Nautica, but this time he's just trying to stay alive, but what he'll soon realize that he'll face the biggest robot of his life: The London Monitor. The place is filled to the brim with Nazi soldiers, and what is worse is that you'll have a limited arsenal from the start, so try to restock to ensure you survive. This episode also has a boss battle with the London Monitor. London Nautica (Click for Full size image) 1. Rotate the right control stick to get up fast, and then switch to your AR Marksman rifle and pick off the Nazi Soldiers one-by-one. 2. A few minutes will pass by, but once you see the helicopter shoot at the shuttle, you'll have a split second to escape, tilt the left control stick up to ensure that you get out of the shuttle, otherwise you're dead. 3. After a brief swing through the air and into the London Nautica (eliminating a Nazi Soldier while doing so) a CO will notice your presence and sent in reinforcements (as you don't need any more Nazi Soldiers to fight at this point) use the Marksman to eliminate the CO to ensure no more unwanted guests arrive as you already have several Nazi soldiers as well as some Fire troopers to deal with. 4. After dealing with the Nazis, re-stock on any ammo, health and armor you can find. and go to the far side of the room to find a hole and use the Laserkraftwerk to cut the chain off of a scaffolding platform. 5. Head down and again use the Laserkraftwerk on a platform, but this is where caution is advised as you must make sure that you jump onto the narrow platform or you'll fall off the building. Once you make it onto the platform run and jump onto the next scaffolding and head towards the door. 6. Here, you'll deal with some Nazi soldiers and some Fire Troopers, so eliminate them. 7. Note: From here, the route to the lower levels of the building will branch off. Depending on who is still alive from the first episode. Fergus Timeline 8A: Hotwire the keypad to make a platform lower onto the ajascent windows in front of you. From here, be careful where you walk as the pathway to the next segment are narrow, and you can easily fall off. 9A: In the next room, there are Nazi soldiers and a Fire Trooper that you need to eliminate. 10A, 11A: Head Down the stairs and into the next level. Wyatt Timeline 8B: Pick the doorlock at the end of the hallway and enter it to proceed into an elevator shaft. 9B: Look for a wooden boards to know where to drop, choose the wrong path here, and you'll fall to your death. 10B, 11B: Use the Laserkraftwek to cut the metal plate on the elevator and then drop into the elevator. 12. In the lower level, eliminate the Nazis and get ready to face the attack helicopter (the same one from the beginning of this episode). Dual wield your assault rifle and shoot at it while maintaining cover. It'll take a few rounds to destroy the helicopter. Once you destroyed the helicopter head down the hole to the next level. 13. Not much to do in the way of Nazis, just proceed to the next hole and to the next level. 14. Eliminate the Nazi soldiers and Fire troopers in this level and then head back out and onto the scaffolding. Head down until you reach the part where you can move the platform to ground level. London Monitor The giant robot that's responsible for quelling a British uprising against the Nazis after the war. This monstrosity has a deadly cocktail of heavy machine guns, rocket launchers as well as a plasma cannon. This thing seems to be impossible to destroy without a proper plan of attack. Hide in the tunnels (make sure you're close to a charging station) and use the Laserkraftwerk (the only weapon that can harm the London Monitor), hide in the tunnels to prevent major damage done to you. Once it charges it's plasma cannon, this is your opportunity to damage it, once you hit it's eye it'll open up it's rocket launchers, destroy them one by one. After you destroyed the 6 rocket launchers, hit it's plasma cannon eye to make the engine right underneath it open and then shoot it a few times to destroy it. Be careful that you don't get stomped by the monitor's legs.